Generally, secrets such as certificates, passwords, storage account keys, shared access signatures (SAS), and the like have a life cycle. At the end of life, the secret can expire or otherwise become invalid and/or untrusted. As such, secrets need to be renewed from time to time. In systems, such as data centers in which resources such as secrets can be distributed, managing such distributed secrets poses various challenges.